


Like a river

by conundrum (dorathedeviant)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:30:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1772503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorathedeviant/pseuds/conundrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very ordinary Annabel Lee gets a promotion: she is now Harry Styles' girlfriend for a year. She is not so ordinary after all. She's a chubby curly redhead who enjoys reading and writing (OK, maybe a little bit ordinary) and that's exactly how she gets the job of the year. The relationship is purely contractual, but every contract has its loopholes, right?<br/>I had this idea while watching an interview with Harry where he says he likes to be around family and old friends because they know the "real Harry" and they don't act like a cult - and that's what he wants in a girl. Then "What makes you beaituful" played and it got me thinking, "well, Mr. Styles, you sing these lyrics, but I don't see you dating a girl like that". Voilà.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro: S.O.S.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, there. If you are going to read this story, first I'd like to say: thank you! It means a lot.  
> Second: English is not my first language, and I've been exposed to a lot more American English than the British English. You'll probably realize this while reading, so please be kind and patient. I decided to write about a bunch of British dudes, so I bet I got some things wrong. I'd love some feedback on that.  
> Third: I am not a directioner. I just like 1D. They are cool and their songs make me happy. It is important to say this, because I don't want some crazy fan screaming at me. If there is some misguided information, please do tell me and, if it suits my story, I shall fix it.
> 
> I had this idea while watching an interview with Harry where he says he likes to be around family and old friends because they know the "real Harry" and they don't act like a cult - and that's what he wants in a girl. Then "What makes you beaituful" played and it got me thinking, "well, Mr. Styles, you sing these lyrics, but I don't see you dating a girl like that". Voilà.
> 
> Thank you and enjoy the trip!

This is the scene I’m in right now:

As I’m walking holding hands with this ridiculous handsome boy to watch a Lord of the Rings marathon at an old movie theater, a woman stops us. She is holding a baby girl and another girl follows her.

“Darling, look!” The woman screams pointing at us while trying to catch the girl’s attention.

At first I don’t get it. Oh my, is it one of those freaky dreams where I get out of the house without pants on?

Then it suddenly hits me. The girl is a teenager. She wears braces and glasses and has bleached hair, like that blue phase Demi Lovato went through once. She has chubby cheeks and black nails. When she sees us, her mouth drops and she starts to have an asthma attack – or something really close to it.

“Oh me god, she adores you! Mel, go on, take a picture!” The baby girl realizes something good is happening and gets excited too. Her smile is so big it could melt that iceberg that fucked Titanic up before the crash.

“Can I… Can I t-take a pic-picture with you?” The girl stutters. How nice of her to ask first! Cutie, I want to squeeze you, but…

She is not asking me this, obviously. She is talking to the ridiculous handsome boy beside me. Who happens to be my boyfriend. Who happens to be famous. Who happens to be Harry Styles, from One Direction.

He looks at me as if asking for permission, which I think is cute coming from him, but I was already offering to take the picture myself. “Here, let me take it.” I offered, since her mum was holding the baby girl.

“But I want a picture with you too!”

Of course she wanted. I was famous too, now. I was Harry Styles’ girlfriend. She must be one of the supportive fans. Thing is: pretty soon we would break up and I would be forgotten as fast as that boy you had a crush on second grade. Remember? No? OK. I just didn’t want to ruin her picture with her idol.

“Sure. But what about first you get one with him alone? Just the two of you, huh? Then I swear I will photobomb you guys.”

I looked into the screen and what I saw left me breathless. Yes, Harry is gorgeous. I also know how lovely he is around fans in such situations – when he can actually interact with them. But what I saw was an awkward teenager, probably around 13 years old, turning into a very pretty confident girl as she grinned like there was no tomorrow. It was as if Harry was powering her up. Now I understand perfectly what Will had said to me months ago.

As soon as I took the picture, she called for me to join them. I turned to hand her cellphone to her mum, bow she was already holding a baby… so I did what I thought was the only thing to do.

“Let me hold her. She looks like she wants to be in the picture too.”

Mel didn’t seem very happy with that, but Baby Girl was radiant to be joining the party. She hugged me and kissed me and kept doing so while I tried to make poses for the pictures. Their mum was also overjoyed with the scene and was taking pictures non-stopping.

To everyone’s joy, Harry took Baby Girl in his arms and all four of us just stood there, swooning, literally.

I am in paradise, really. My boyfriend is incredibly hot, mega talented, abnormally famous, super cute and sweet and now he is being all those things with a fan _and_ a baby girl. I just found out what writers means when they say the character’s heart skipped a beat. What more could I ask for?

Mr. Universe still had one surprise for me, though.

Mel turned to me, not sure where to look. She chose a spot between my eyes and the floor and then blurted, “I’d just like to say that you’re like a role model to me. You give me courage to go to school every day. I find you beautiful just the way you are and it’s not only cos Harry said so. Girls at school are so stupid because they used to say bad things about you all the time and then, after Harry’s rant, they suddenly changed their minds. You don’t have to be a super model or to be in a band to be gorgeous and super cool. That’s what I like most about you. I know I’m not so pretty now, but that’s OK cos when I grow up it’ll be just fine. You showed me that.”

I felt… tears? Yeah, tears. They are coming. I yell at them from inside me. “FALL BACK, TEAM!” Harry noticed they were coming too. He stopped playing with Baby Girl after listening to what Mel had to say. I know he is touched too.

“That was…” – yells at tears again – “the most…” – TEARS, DON’T YOU DARE – “beautiful thing anyone has ever told me. Thank you very much, Mel.”

“Mel” Harry said, looking into her eyes, “you are pretty now. You look a lot like your mum, look how beautiful she is.” Mrs. Mum puts on that oh-you-stahp-it smile. “But,” he lowers his voice so she is (almost) the only one who hears it, “let’s face it, no one here has such pretty blue eyes. I could write a song about it if it wouldn’t make Annabel jealous, you know.”

You see, reader, I _was_ in heaven. I really was. I’m using past tense because the truth, per usual, hit me like a hurricane. I got to be in heaven for those few minutes and then I came straight back to hell, to lie down in my cage of lies, because that was what this was all about: faking it, living a very pretty lie.

Harry Styles isn’t my boyfriend. I just hope this girl never finds out the truth. It’s been hard enough for me to face it and people think I’m a mature young adult.

I mean, I can fake a headache. I can fake cramps. I can fake a relationship, obviously, but I can’t fake my feelings for him. I am in love with his little things and stuff. Argh. Someone get the Jonas Brothers because this is an S.O.S.


	2. What (makes you ugly to the rest of the world actually) makes you beautiful

So. I am Harry Styles’ girlfriend. Not as in a friend who happens to be a girl. Actually, we are not even friends. We barely know each other. I wonder if he knows my name. Should that be the first thing I say to him? “Hi, handsome. I’m Annabel Lee, by the way.” Yeah, nope.

Oh God. _How_ did this happen?

I tell you how it happened. It’s all business, so you might want to grab a chair and some kitkat (god, I love those!) and bear with me, dear reader.

Everyone knows One Direction, obviously. Even if you don’t fancy the boys, you probably have heard of them. C’mon, it’s like the Backstreet Boys (actually I like to think they are NSYNC, because none of the Backstreet Boys didn’t really make it after the band’s break up, while the NSYNC… well, besides Justin, I actually like how Lance ended up, you know? Anyway…) The band is huge nowadays, worldwide famous, but it is still a boyband, so everyone is like lurking around the corner waiting for them to fail. Well, this is showbusiness, I suppose. After that mini scandal with Zayn and Louis smoking marijuana, things have gotten a little harder. The paparazzi and the rest of the media is waiting for their next mistake, the next scandal to make the front page. The rise and fall of 1D. And the boys haven’t been exactly helpful.

How I know all this, you might be asking yourself. I, Annabel Lee, happen to work for them – and that’s basically how I ended up being Harry Styles’ new girlfriend.

I just got my major in Literature. I am not British, but I came here without any help from my family to study what I love in a very good university. Thanks to my lack of social life and total _nerdiness_ , my grades were good enough to get me a scholarship. But since the money was short, it’s been really hard to see my family. It’s been a whole year since I last visited them and although it makes me sad, I am very happy to be able to pursue my dreams. Or was. After graduation, to no one’s surprise, I couldn’t get a job. I was almost resigned with my fate – I would have to go back home and listen to my family’s lectures and I-told-you-so’s – when my aunt came to the rescue. Aunt Ann is my guardian angel and that’s why she and mum don’t get along so well. Aunt Ann has been there for me every single time I needed. She is a doctor and she works as a private doctor or something for famous people. She’s been with 1D since the beginning, because she used to work for the X-Factor crew before that. Thanks to her I was able to go to my favourite concerts, because I would not have the means to pay for them myself.

So there I was, packing my stuff while crying to the sound of Luke Pritchard’s beautiful accent when I got her call. She knew about my situation, even though I didn’t tell her the details nor asked for help. Like I said, she is my guardian angel, so she offered me a job.

“Come help me. Be my assistant. I really need one, I keep telling Will. Bloody hell, I alone cannot take care of so many people, especially when on tour.”

“But I’m not a doctor, Ann.” I said sheepishly.

“This is not a problem, my dear. I can teach you what you need to know. I just need someone to help me out, get the medicines right for me. That bloody kid is useless; you’ve seen him in action. And you do know a few things. Actually, you know yoga, right? I’ve been telling the boys they need to do some–”

“But aunt! I know why you’re doing this and I am beyond thankful, honestly, but you don’t have to–”

“Duck, listen to me. You belong here. You just need more time to make it. I know you are destined for great things. I’ve read your stuff, you have talent. The job isn’t much, but it will help you pay your bills and stay here. I already talked to the big guys. Actually, your salary will be just fine, considering your previous jobs. You will just have to endure some medical stuff and some snobby people.”

“I can handle that” I gave in, after a moment of consideration. The truth was that I desperately wanted to stay in London. Aunt was right, I just needed more time, but time means money, which is something I don’t have.

Next thing I was working for Modest Management as my aunt’s assistant.

I know you’re thinking “oh-me-god, how was it? Did you take care of the boys? Is Larry Stylinson real?” and whatnot. Truth is I barely saw them. I helped my aunt mostly with the crew and that didn’t bothered me at all. I like One Direction, don’t get me wrong. They are funny and cute and make happy songs. Nothing there to dislike. I’m just not a proper fan. I am also a generic redhead – my hair isn’t bright red, and I don’t have enough freckles to make me cute or anything –, chubby or curvy, whatever suits you better, and I tend to get talkative when nervous. So, no, I don’t want to meet cute famous boys and make a fool of myself, thank you very much. It is hard enough to interact with not-so-famous and not-so-hot boys.

“Annabel, you are boring us! Will you tell us how you ended up being the girlfriend of the hottest and cutest guys in a boyband nowadays?” – Alright, calm down, I’m getting there, I just thought some introduction would be good.

Yesterday I was caught totally off guard when the Will Bloomfield himself asked for me. I thought he would fire me, I couldn’t think of any other rational reason for the manager of the band want to talk to me. The conversation went like this (I’m going to cut the boring parts, since I bored you all already):

“Annabel, right? So, I’ve seen you working, great job you’re doing. You’re really low profile, which we love around here. It’s like a breath of fresh air. You’re young and a female and you don’t scream or faint when the boys pass by. Ha!” He said it all very fast, as if he was nervous. I couldn’t imagine someone like him being nervous. I was nervous, but he complimented me – in his own sexist way –, so maybe I was getting a raise?

“Look, I don’t even know how to start this conversation. You did sign a contract when we hired you, right? Because this conversation, no matter the results, must stay between these walls.”

I nodded, which was the only thing I could do.

“Are you seeing someone?”

I nodded, which was the only thing I coul– WAIT WHAT?

“No, no! Not like that. I mean, no, I am married and have a beautiful family. Christ, that went out wrong. Look, I just need to know how is your love life going before I present the real topic. You’ll understand in a minute. I took the liberty of talking to your aunt about you and she told me you were very single.”

“Huh… no, I am not seeing anyone, sir.”

I needed to be as formal as I could so he wouldn’t get the wrong idea. Jesus, OK, I need money and I am somewhat lonely since my last relationship failed, but I could do better than… whatever this looked like.

“Good. Great, actually!” He was happy and… relieved? “Look, you’ve been with us for about a month now, right? You must have heard something about the public opinion. The boys are just boys, bloody hell, but people seem to forget that and condemn them for every juvenile thing they do. It’s not only marijuana, it’s not only their complaints about noisy fans. Harry’s love life, or just life, since it seems to be no love there. Zayn wanting to get married at such young age… It’s hard sometimes, you know? Being the bad guy to them all the time. But someone has to be in order to save everyone’s job, right?”

“Sorry. I’m not following, sir…”

“Right, I know, I’m getting there. Well…” he was clearly looking for words. This was going to be bad, I could just feel it. “Look. Annabel, right? Look. We need something to get the band into the public’s heart again. To have the teens and their families swooning over these boys. We need… we need… we need someone like you. We need you!”

“… Me?” Yeah, right.

“Can you tell me some of their lyrics? Come on, the most famous lines, come on.” Seeing I wasn’t going to show my lack of musical talent that easily, he did it himself. “ _You're insecure, don't know what for, you're turning heads when you walk through the door, don't need make up to cover up… being the way that you are is enough_ ” and he went on, with his impressive but awful imitation of the band. “Oh, and that one… _You've never loved your stomach or your thighs, the dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine, but I'll love them endlessly_ … see?”

Hm. No.

“That’s you they are describing!”

Hardly, since they didn’t know me before this month. Actually, they don’t know me at all, so, no, sir, I can’t see shit! I just make a face, obviously, and he takes the hint.

“Have you ever saw an interview with the fans? Have you seen or read what they say about the band? They like One Direction because they make them feel special. With songs like these, they make those weird adolescents going through some really hard phase, with all those changes– they make them feel pretty and special and happy and so they find strength to go on.”

Wow, Mr. Bloomfield, _clap clap clap_. I might cry after this speech, but I won’t.

“Hm, sir, I still don’t get where _I_ fit in.”

“Anna, may I call you Anna? Just like your aunt. Marvellous woman.” I wanted to say “you may not”, but he was already talking. “Anna, you see, while the band makes girls cry with these songs, they live a life very distant from what they sing. Some of them are dating, yes, and they have been faithful and lovely. But then you have Harry. Harry is the favourite, he is everyone’s sweetheart, but he is also ‘trouble, trouble, trouble’.” That last part was said singing. “Niall is single and he keeps things to himself. He is very discreet. But Harry has a show of his own and everyone follows.

“Would you like me to give him some advice?” Well, this was a terrible idea, but what else he wanted me to do?

 “I want you to date him!”

If he had said “I want you to kill him”, I’d be less surprised. I choked on my own laugh because I couldn’t believe my ears.

“Not a real relationship. I couldn’t ask this to neither of you. You don’t know each other and, well, Harry usually is more into… other type of girl.” Someone must tell Mr. Bloomfield that he isn’t very good with girls. “But that’s exactly why we need you! Harry must date someone like you, like those girls their songs talk about, and not some famous pretty singer or model.”

I must have looked hurt, because he quickly added: “Not that you’re not beautiful. You are very attractive in your own way. In a ‘what makes you beautiful’ way, see?”

I did my best to see this as a compliment.

“We need to make a new persona for Harry. He already is charming and talented, and he has this serious aura while being very fun to be around… but we need him to become prince charming. So when he sings, the fans feel it is true. They will go back to dream with the band, to think they have a chance, if not with them, with whomever they fancy at school.”

“And you plan to do this by making us a couple? _Me_ and Harry Styles?” I emphasized the “me” part so he could get the message right.

“Yes! You are our girl! I was about to go look for some young actress who didn’t make it, so she would be ready to jump in at any cost, but then I saw you and it was like hearing God talk to me himself. Want to know what he said? I tell you, he said 'there’s your girl’. You are already with us, so you’re familiar with everything, including the secrecy part. And you have the right profile for it. You fit perfectly! You don’t look like a model, you don’t have some fancy job. You’re not ugly, which wouldn’t do, this is still showbusiness. You are pretty normal!”

I was waiting for the “yay” at the end, because he seemed thrilled to have found so-normal me. I got his meaning, though. I am not fat, but I’m kind of chubby. Or curvy. I’ve been called both. I’m not fancy in any way. God, I _am_ normal!

He went on talking about the pros (there were no cons for him) of his proposal and how fit I was for the “job”. It all sounded like a joke to me. I couldn’t believe it. Is this how it works in the famous world? I didn’t want my life to become some public spectacle, but then something caught my attention. Obviously, he knew exactly how to get to me. That’s why he is what he is.

“I understand you want to be a writer. Your aunt told me about your problems on finding a job that suited you. Obviously, I am not trying to buy you” – _obviously_ – “but we all know money is not only important, but a need. This will be a contractual situation, yes, but I don’t want to pay you. I don’t want it to be this kind of relationship; you know what I mean, darling? What I can guarantee you is that I will do whatever I can to get your novel published. You know I have contacts. Little, Brown, Simon  & Schuster, Penguin, Random House… Also, it has not escaped my attention that blog of yours. Great stuff, really. You write very well. And I know you’re going to have tons to write about as soon we start touring, am I right? I was thinking maybe we can get your posts to be part of a newspaper, you know, they have that section for tourism.”

He read my blog. How did he know about my blog? Oh, yes, reader, I have a blog about… places. I write about the places I’ve been to. I have never been outside UK, besides my own country, so it’s mostly about the places I had the opportunity to go around here or even new restaurants or new clubs. (Once I even posted about a street fair I found out.)

“Look, Mr. Bloomfield–”

“Will, please.”

“–I am, hm, honoured by your proposal. It sounds… interesting. But you are asking me to put my life on hold to pretend to be something I am not. I know you are offering some great things, but…”

“Oh, and you must get presents from Harry, of course. Maybe a car, since I know you don’t owe one. The public will be looking out for this.”

“What? Look, the last thing I want is to be some kind of… mistress.”

“No, darling, no. We don’t want it either. You see, the boys are really low profile about their love life. Except for Harry, maybe. The boy tries, I know. But this time we have to make it about the public, about appearances. There will be loads of Instagram and twitter’s updates with declarations of love and everything else we can have. People have to buy your romance! And I have to make you accept it, so I have to mention those things. I’m sorry if it is offensive to you.”

“Does he know about it?”

“Who? Harry? Yes, of course, yes.”

“And he is in?”

“Yes, he is. He knows that it’s for the best.”

“Has he… agreed with me?” I knew it would sound lame, as if I’m looking for his approval, but, well, I was curious.

“He agreed with whomever I chose. He trusts my better judgement.”

OK. “I need some time to think. Is that OK?”

“Yes, of course. Just let me know _as soon as possible_ , alright?”

And that’s how I ended up in a fake relationship with Harry Styles, folks.

I spent all night thinking about it and the next day I went straight to my aunt’s house. She already knew and was just waiting for me to talk to her. Like I imagined, she thought it was a good idea. I could save the money and make good use of the presents, not to mention my future career. And I would be dating Harry Styles When we finally broke up, I’d have a line of guys to choose.

The deal is to be Harry’s girlfriend from 6 months to 1 year, depending on the public’s response. He needs a “long” relationship. In the meantime, I’ll still help my aunt, so I can be with the band all the time and be useful – but that was my suggestion. My real job shall be a real pleasure: to keep writing for my blog. Since I will be traveling with the band now, I will have a lot to talk about, new places and new cultures. Mr. Bloomfield will talk to someone at The Guardian – I KNOW! – so they can keep an eye at my blog and use something every now and then, until I get “famous”, you know, for being Harry Styles’ girlfriend.

I’ll have to put my love life on hold and so will Harry. It won’t be a problem for me. After that dickhead I sometimes have to call ex-boyfriend I wasn’t planning on dating so soon. And I can give up some smoochie time for the sake of my career! Now, Harry will be the one in trouble, I suspect. I suppose they will find a way, though. The boy won’t spend a year without getting laid.

***

It took me two days to give Mr. Bloomfield an answer and the day after that I was properly introduced to Harry Styles and the rest of the band.

They were all at a conference room in the label’s building. I put on my cutest dress, because I wanted to make a good impression. I knew this was going to be fake and I wasn’t creating any kind of expectations, really, but I was going to meet One Direction! As a girlfriend of one of them! How sick is that?

Will, who insisted I called him that, took me by the arm with the widest business smile he had and led me into the room.

The room fell silent when they all saw what was about to happen. Everyone seemed very interested, except for Mr. Styles. _Ouch_. Whatever.

“Folks, this is Annabel Lee. Harry, come meet your new girlfriend.”

Everyone said “Hi, Annabel” while Harry uncomfortably got up and came to shake hands with me. Shake hands! Gosh, this was not going well. Does he know we are supposed to be boyfriend and girlfriend?

Will asked us to sit down so he could make his acknowledgements. He was talking about how important it was for the secret to remain a secret. That’s when I stopped to look around. Besides the boys, there were only a few people there. Some other managers, their stylist and some other woman I didn’t know.

“We are not telling anyone outside this room, deal?” Will ordered kindly. “Besides family, of course. Things like these leak very easily nowadays. This can’t be the marijuana issue all over again. We don’t talk about it in any written means, alright, mates?” He was clearly referring to the boys. “This got to look as real as possible. You two!” He screamed at us. “Outside those doors, you are madly in love. Act accordingly.”

He went on explaining that first Harry is going to tweet something hinting that he is in love. Then something on Instagram, just to create the fuzz. Then we will have our first date – first for us, at least – and paparazzi will somehow know where we are and will take pictures of us leaving some restaurant etc. Bam! The bomb has been planted.

Harry didn’t seem very happy with the situation. I did my best to not take it personally. I was taking advantage of the situation. He was taking a year off… sex.

After the lecture, we were finally free to go. We were given instructions to spend the week close to each other. Physically close, so people would start to notice something. People from “inside” are also the ones who sell information, so we had to feed them something. Also, as Will said, “It will be good for you too to get to know each other. We all know this is not a real relationship, but I suppose some friendship will help you too bear it. Harry, you have been through this before, having to get acquainted with someone from zero. Help her out, she is shy!”

We were the last ones to leave the room. Side by side, as we were told.

As I took a good look on him, I realized how handsome he really was. The screaming crazy fans are right after all. He surely was a good thing to lust over.

Usually I didn’t have a problem with my body or my looks. Even though I’m not skinny, I like my body. I have the Kim Kardashian look instead of the Natalie Portman look. I’m just not that hot. My butt isn’t that big. I have the shape of a pear. My hair is not sexy hair, whatever that means. It’s just a bunch of untamed red-ish curls. I’m a chubby version of Merida, from Brave. OK, my hair is not that rebel; it’s actually the thing I like most about my look.

But walking side by side with Harry Styles I felt so simple. Plain. Ordinary. Ugly, even. Just not right.

And then he did it. He made it all worse.

“So, what are you getting? A car? A house?”

“Sorry, what?”

“How much? Will it be taken from my account? Bloody hell, I hadn’t thought about that.”

It took me a while to understand what he was saying.

“You’re joking… right?” He did have the fame of being the funny one, who like pranks and all.

He didn’t seem to be joking, though. He barely looked me in the eye.

Well, Harry Styles, go fuck yourself. I said it mentally, then I took a deep breath and said, “Don’t worry, _you_ are not giving me anything besides a fake relationship. Next time you should try to fake some courtesy  too. Au revoir, mon cher.” I stormed out of the room without looking back. What a tosser.


	3. A spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down

“Honey, would you mind checking on Dan for me? Just ask him if he is after the prescription or if he wants to see me, if he is in pain–I’ll be right there. Just let me finish this.”

Aunt Ann was lost behind a pile of paper so I had to go check on Dan, the guitarist of the band. We know each other because I was there in his previous appointment. He had something on his knee and since it was getting cold, it was worse.

“Hello, Dan. How can I help you? Ann is a little busy right now, but will come here in a second if your case demands it.”

He smiled at me charmingly as always. I guess we have been flirting with each other for a while now, but he is too handsome and I’m too insecure, so I can’t make a move. Since he won’t make a move too, I can’t tell if he is just very charming or very flirty.

“Hello, Annabel Lee.” I love how he always says my full name. “Well, same old, same old. This bloody knee is aching like hell, it’s about to become a bloody orange! Look!”

I couldn’t help but laugh. He was so angrily funny, if that is possible.

“Do you still have your medicine?”

“No, it’s over. I haven’t needed it for a while now, so I didn’t bother, you know? Wanna get some?”

“What?” I blinked in shock. I surely wanted some of that!

“Wanna get me some? Medicine?” He repeated, but his smirk gave him away.

“Ha. Sure. I’ll see what I can do.”

I went back to Ann’s office and explained the situation for her. She wrote a prescription and gave me some boxes of the medicine. When I got back, Sandy, the bassist, had joined Dan.

“Hey, have you heard the news? Looks like Styles is seeing someone. God, this time I want to get it right.”

“Sorry, what?”

Dan laughed at his friend comment, but enlightened me so I could join them in the fun.

“Looks like Harry tweeted something about being in love or something cheesy like that. Every time it happens, we make a bet. You know, he usually goes for the high profile, famous chick. Who do you think it is this time?”

“I think it is Jade Thirlwall.” Sandy said.

“Why?” I asked before I realized I had done it.

“He’s been up and about with those Little Mix chicks. Its Zayn’s fault, but well, she is hot. And how great it would be if they dated girls from the same band, who happened to have come from X-Factor as well.”

“My bet is Karlie Kloss.”

“Isn’t she dating someone?” I objected once again.

“Are you questioning the power of Harry Styles’ charm? Honestly, woman, are you immune to that?”

I wish I could say I was, especially because suddenly I didn’t want Dan thinking I was into Harry or that I was one of those who fantasizes about him, but I couldn’t. Because in a few days they would know the “truth” and then I’d be a liar to them.

“Annabel Lee, what’s your bet?”

“My bet is that your knee will be just fine within three days if you just use these correctly.” I handed him the medicine and the prescription.

“Fair enough, mademoiselle. Thank you very much for your services.”

“The pleasure is all mine.” I tried to smile seductively as he did, but I don’t think I got it right.

I went to the cafeteria, because I had nowhere else to be, really. Aunt Ann was busy and I was of no help. I wanted to go home, but I had to wait Will get back from wherever he was. I was going with him to meet the boys at BBC Radio.

I decided to check what Harry said on twitter. Maybe I could tweet some kind of response. Later people would dig this and make the connection.

First, there was a link to a video. It is Elvis Presley singing “I can’t help falling in love with you”. Then, he quoted the song.

Harry_Styles: _somethings are meant to be._

Whoa, Harry. How do I respond to that?

So I tweeted a video of Eddie Vedder doing a cover of the same song.

Annablee: _cos I can’t help falling in love with you._

I congratulated myself because someone had to, right? Eddie Vedder is the man!

Will arrived in a hurry, per usual, and I followed him to his car. He was telling me what to do. Give Harry a special smile every time he looks at me. Always sit next to him while not on air. He said Eleanor Calder will be there too and it would be good for me to be friends with her. She knows the truth and she is “really nice” – Will’s word – and will help me out. Her boyfriend lives with “my boyfriend”, so she must know Harry really well.

He also informed me that our first date would be in two days. “You should go shopping,” he said, “buy yourself a fine dress. I’ll talk to Caroline, she will go with you. Tomorrow afternoon, what do you say?”

I just nodded, because I knew he wasn’t even paying attention. He had made up his mind already. I didn’t have plans, so… whatever.

With all the talking/flirting with Dan and then the tweet issue and then Will, I had totally forgotten about Harry. I mean, about what happened yesterday. Luckily I only remembered when I saw him or I’d have driven myself crazy thinking about iy on the way.

When I get there, Harry is the first thing I see. Nothing romantic about it, just an accident, really. When I opened the door to get inside, he was doing the same to get out. We almost bumped into each other. Will was right behind me. “Harry! Just the man I wanted to see!” and he blinked pointing at me. Subtle as an elephant. “Where were you going? Shall we get in?” And he went inside without waiting for us.

Still refusing to look at me, Harry started to play with his hair – a trademark, I believe. Still no courtesy, I see. That’s not me, though.

“I saw your tweet and I tweeted something back. Not as a direct reply, but I assume when the secret is out people will dig our past.”

He finally looked at me. He seemed… surprised?

“Yeah, yeah. Cool. Nice. What did you tweet?”

“A video of Eddie Vedder singing ‘Can’t help falling in love with you’ and then a quote, just like you did.”

“Oh, cool. Eddie Vedder is the man. What part of the song did you quote?”

“I can’t help falling in love with you.”

He smiled. It looked sincere to me. Maybe he was trying to be nice, as I pointed out yesterday. Good, because I can’t handle another wanker as a date in my life, even as a fake one.

“I’m sorry for yesterday.” He finally said.

“It’s OK.” Hearing an apology was a good start. I don’t know Harry, but I think apologizing is a noble thing to do.

“No, really. It was very impolite, indeed. I’m just… you know, this isn’t exactly the relationship of our dreams, right? It has nothing to do with you, please, don’t be offended. What bothers me is the lie. I don’t enjoy faking anything. In this job, I learned I have to fake a lot, all of the time. It’s what I hate the most about it. And I simply saw you as someone taking advantage of the whole situation. I didn’t think much about anything else besides me.”

Wow. That was a surprise.

“Well, I am taking advantage of the situation. Not from you. Why would I agree to put my life on hold to live a fake relationship, possibly turning my life into a great show, if I wasn’t getting anything from it?”

Now he was the one surprised.

“Look… I have dreams, you know. I’m not a doctor. I’m not an assistant. I don’t want to do this forever, even if it pays well. I am a writer, I live for literature. Will promised me to help with that. I wish I could be the next J.K. Rowling, but I’m not that lucky or that talented, so maybe I could use a little help. He will just make sure I have a good agent and maybe get some of my essays about tourism to a newspaper. That’s all I’m getting.”

I hadn’t realized we were alone on a narrow hallway. The door had a square of glass so we could see what was happening inside – or people from inside could see what was happening outside. And some curious looks were coming our way. Will was getting what he wanted sooner than he thought, and totally unpredicted.

“And a car.” I said to break the silence that followed.

“A car?” Harry faked surprise.

“Yeah, I was thinking big, like an SUV, but that will look like I’m planning on having kids anytime soon. Which I’m not!”

“Good to know, babe, good to know.”

“Babe? Really? This is so American.”

He laughed loudly. A good sound. “Do you have a problem with Americans, is that it?”

“No, but if I’m dating a British boy I want all the clichés. But ‘babe’ is kinda lame, don’t you think?”

“I’m all for some lame nicknames, sugar.”

“Ew. Gross. But OK, cupcake, you asked for it.”

“You know what? I’m gonna call you cherry. My cherry cupcake, my sweet cherry.” He tried to sound cheesy saying the last part and was successful. I mean, “cherry cupcake”?

“Ew again. Why? Do I look like a cherry?” I wanted to ask if I tasted like a cherry, but he would never know that, right?

“You remind me of one. Red, small and cute.”

I ignored the cute because I cannot handle it right now. “Small? Me? I’ll have to talk to Ann to take a look at your eyesight.”

Before he could reply we were interrupted by Niall.

“Alright, lovebirds. Can we do this later? The show starts in 5 minutes, Harry. Hi there, Annabel. How do you do?”

Harry put his hands on my back to help me inside. I looked startled and he replied my silent question with “Gotta start somewhere, right?”

The boys leave and I’m left alone with Caroline, Lou and Eleanor. Will has gone somewhere with Paul Higgins, who also knows about the secret. I spent one hour alone with the girls before someone interrupts us. All of them are very lovely and seem to really care for the boys, so their wish to help me is genuine because it means helping the boys as well. Caroline acts like a mother. She often says “my boys” or “my babies”. Lou is Harry’s best friend or so I’ve heard. She’s not as bossy and protective as Caroline, despite having a daughter. And Eleanor is a really sweet down to earth girl.

“I honestly think you and Harry will get along just fine.” Lou says. “He is really funny and sweet, very easygoing, you know?”

“Honey, the important thing is friendship. You’ll have to be in this act for one year, you ought to have fun and enjoy it as much as possible.” That was Caroline.

“I’m really glad to have one more friend to share it. Sophia can’t always be around and Perrie has her own band schedule. Sometimes it’s just me.” Eleanor seemed sincere.

At some point we have to reach the topic I’m looking for.

“Well,” Caroline begins, “I don’t think Harry will spend a whole year without dating someone. That hasn’t been a problem for any of them, Niall especially. Harry only gets caught when he goes out with someone famous, some socialite. I’m sure the same rule shall apply to you, honey.”

I’m glad to hear it. It will be better this way, for both of us.

“Oh, this sure will be fun. I can only imagine the whole thing. Harry will probably ask Dan or Sandy to walk with his real date, as usual. You can do the same, sweetie. Ask some friend to bring your date along, you know, just until you get in somewhere safe, away from the cameras.”

Lou was right, although I didn’t expect to hear Dan’s name. Wait, so this means he is allowed to know about our fake relationship?

Lou answered my question. “Harry always finds a way to get what he wants. They all do, to be fair. Will or Paul will say something, but when they really want it, they do it their way.”

A few minutes later and everyone was back. We were going to some fancy restaurant I have never been to, of course, and then home, finally. Eleanor grabbed my arm so we could walk together. She made fun of all the boys, including Louis, and told me some fun facts about them. So far, things were looking good.

I felt uncomfortable all day long because, until yesterday, all the time I spent at the company of these people I had my aunt with me. Now I was on my own with a bunch of strangers whom I was being sort of forced to know better.

I wasn’t unhappy, to be honest. It was exciting spending some time with pop stars. Since I started working for them, I listened to band a lot more. I wasn’t immune to the band’s charm. I also had no choice but to pay more attention to them. I always thought that if I’d become a _directioner_ and had to choose one of the boys, I’d go for Liam. He is like the boss or something. It’s probably because he is the oldest. (He is my age, though) (Wow. I’m dating a younger boy. Go, me!) Liam is always worried, always wanting everything to be right. He and Paul talk a lot and you can see their concerned looks when Louis and Harry are messing around. I don’t know… Liam is manlier, I think. I don’t even think Harry would be my second choice. Whatever, it’s not like I’m getting any of them for my birthday.

Perrie Edwards, Zayn’s girlfriend, arrives two minutes after us. She is absolutely gorgeous, breathtaking even. Good. I gotta be prepared for this kind of comparison. Perrie. Eleanor. Sophia. Once I heard Dan talking about fans being mean to Sophia, so maybe I could beat her. Or maybe they will leave her alone to bully me. Hooray, can’t wait.

We all sit and at first Harry and I forget we have to sit together. Everyone gets up, we rearrange the sitting and then I’m between Harry and Niall.

Perrie talks first.

“What on earth was that, Harry? Gotta say, it didn’t sound like you at all.”

“It is the new me, Perrie. I am a new man thanks to my beloved new girlfriend.” Harry put his arms in my chair, touching my back. Luckily, I wasn’t the only one lost; Eleanor and Caroline did the same face as me and Lou voiced our question.

“You weren’t listening?”

“No, Mr. Centre of the Universe. We had better things to listen to. I already have to listen to you every day, don’t I?” Caroline was great with answers. Four for you, Caroline! You go, Caroline!

“This time it was your loss, then” Louis said. “They asked Harry about his tweet.”

Already? That was fast. Well, it is the internet and it is One Direction. Don’t know what I was expecting. “I just hope you didn’t mention any private nicknames.”

Maybe I said that a little louder than I wanted, because the whole table went “oooooooooh” and I blushed just to match my hair, because I’m not the kind of girl who blushes over things like these, OK?

“You have private nicknames already? Boy, you _are_ a ladies man.” Louis couldn’t stop laughing. “C’mon, tell us one. Please, I must know. El, let’s get some inspiration here.”

“They are private for a reason.” I said trying to look serious. “Now, what did my pumpkin pudding said on the radio about us?”

Niall spit his drink. Louis fell of his chair. Liam was crying. Zayn was hiding in his girlfriend’s lap. Harry looked like he was about to explode because he was laughing so much he was turning purple.

“Actually, now that I’m thinking about it, I should be the pumpkin pudding, you know, because of my hair. But you insist with this cherry cupcake thing.”

Just before I finished the sentence I saw panic invading Harry’s eyes. Oops, too late. Everyone was crying and making so much noise laughing; I wouldn’t be laughing that much if it wasn’t for their laughs. It’s like yawning: if someone in the room do it, the others will follow.

“I. Can’t. Cupcake. I. Never. Forget. Can’t. Oh. My.” – Zayn

“This has to be in the public part of your relationship, I’ll make sure of that.” – Louis

“PUDDING!” – Niall

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA” – everyone else.

After more ten minutes of repetition – cherry, cupcake, laughs, pudding, GOD WHY, laughs – everyone finally calmed down and I finally discovered what Harry had said to BBC.

Here it is, by yours truly, Niall Horan:

“So at first Harry pretend to be embarrassed WHICH WAS REALLY CUTE, AW, PUMPKIN, and then he tried to fake being casual – I know, confusing, it’s a lot of pretending inside of more pretending. Incepretendintion. HA! He said it was just one of his favourite Elvis’ songs because it had the most real lyrics. ‘The man knew what he was talking about, you know?’ he said, and then Bob asked ‘What about you? Do you know what he is talking about?’ and our baby fluffy pudding gave that laugh, YOU KNOW WHICH ONE! And Bob was like ‘I CAN’T BELIEVE IT! Mates, you heard it here first’ and then Harry said ‘But I didn’t say anything’ but smiled, which Bob pointed out since people wouldn’t be able to hear his smile, you see. After that, we played You & I and Bob said ‘Well, I wonder if you’re singing this one for someone special’ and Harry said – GET READY, FOLKS – he said ‘This song wouldn’t do her justice’. Ok, now we can all die of cuteness. Or shame.”

We all clapped for Niall and then for Harry, because what a show!

The waiter finally came and we had to stop laughing for a bit to order food. Will saw his chance for a little speech and went for it. You could see how everyone else was displeased, but they all bore it well. I was new in this, I still had a lot learn – including what was boring and what wasn’t.

He talked to Caroline about our shopping afternoon tomorrow. He announced our first date as if it was the event of the year. But in the end he said something that changed the mood, even though I couldn’t put my finger on it.

Harry enlightened me. “This means he will be back to his office for some time. You see, we actually don’t see a lot of Will or Simon or any other manager. Paul is the one always with us. He has been very present since the marijuana incident. Now that he managed to fix it all, even me, well, he is free to leave. We won’t mind, buh-bye, Willy.”

The rest of the night was cool. Everyone seemed interested in me, which was shocking (for me it was, but it was expected considering the circumstances). They all asked me personal questions, such as “Where are you from?” “How long have you been living here?” “What university did you go to?” “How old are you?”

“What is your favorite One Direction song?” Niall caught me totally unprepared. We were talking about me, only general questions, and then he fires me like that. He planned it, his grin gave him away.

“Hmm.” I tried to think faster, but everyone was staring.

“Bloody hell, lads, she is not a directioner! How did you let that happen, William?”

“No, no, no, wait!” I wasn’t a directioner, true, but still I felt the need to defend myself. I didn’t want anyone thinking I disliked them. “I wasn’t expecting this, that’s all. I guess my favourite song is…” *suspense* “Happily.”

“Why is that?” Why, I ASK, do you have to push it, Niall?

“Because…” I could see their faces waiting to judge me. “It is kind of folk-ish, a little Mumford & Sons maybe? And it’s bold.”

“Bold?” Harry looked intrigued.

“Yes, bold. This boy is still in love with this girl, but she is with someone else now, but he knows she still loves him. He isn’t afraid of trying, you know? He isn’t afraid of feeling love and jealousy. He doesn’t care if her boyfriend finds out because he wants to be the one to hold her when she sleeps. He doesn’t care what people think about them, because it has to be the two of them, together, forever. I just quoted the song, I know,” I added quickly, because I didn’t want it to look like I was making fun of the song, “But because I really like the lyrics. It feels… true. Whoever wrote it knew what he or she was talking about.”

It was supposed to be funny, but everyone exchanged weird looks. I was missing something – again.

“So who’s your favourite?” Eleanor to the rescue! “My favourite was Harry, but then I met him and he was already in a relationship with his hair, so I had to settle for Tomlinson.”

“What?” Harry objected, messing with his hair.

“Nick Carter. Definitely.”

***

When I get home, way past my bedtime, there is a note on my door.

_“Can’t believe I spend three weeks away and the love of my life starts dating. And you didn’t even tell me! You were supposed to have inside info! You suck as friend. Get me Harry for my birthday or I shall never speak to you again. Love, Ali xx”_

 

Oh lord. Ali, my best friend who now lives next door, has a crush on Harry Styles. It’s not like she actually had a chance – she begged, but it was out of my reach to introduce them. I wonder how she will react when she finds out I’m the girlfriend.

I wonder how I will manage to lie and pretend for so long to my best friend.

 


End file.
